


No More Waiting

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Future, Porn with Feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: The sound of Riku moaning his name drove Touma wild. While Riku gave everything else of himself to the world, this was reserved for his ears only.





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! And happy birthday, Yamato. I'm sorry this fic isn't for you. 
> 
> First i7 fic of the new year and I'm happy it's touriku! This ship really needs more love which is what motivated me to write this one in particular for today. It's been a while since I've attempted any kind explicit smut so let's see how this goes lol I really pushed through writing this because I love them so much.
> 
> Just a heads up, this takes place about two years after part 3 but no spoilers for anything that happens.

Regardless of how much he researched and discussed it with Riku, Touma was still apprehensive about taking the next step in their relationship. They’d been together for just over a year now and while they fooled around a little when they had time, they still hadn’t tried going all the way.

It’s not that Touma didn’t want to have sex with his wonderful boyfriend, as it occupied his thoughts more often than he wanted to admit, but he was worried about it. What if it caused Riku to have trouble breathing and triggered an attack? It was a serious concern and Touma didn’t want to go through with that for Riku’s sake.

Except Riku was adamant he would be fine despite the risk.

“I’m able to get through lives that are over two hours long without an attack. I’ll be fine,” he said the first time he broached the subject.

Albeit true, Touma wasn’t thoroughly convinced. He knew Riku didn’t like to be seen as weak and while he proved he was strong and capable in other aspects of his life, Touma couldn’t shake his concern. He cared deeply for the younger man and didn’t want to be the cause of an attack, especially in such an intimate way.

It didn’t help that he didn’t have the most experience in this department either. Sure, it was more than Riku, the self-admitted virgin, but that still didn’t help for this particular situation. He searched the web to see what others with similar conditions went through and while it helped give him an idea of what to expect, it also made him worry even more.

He could try discussing it with someone, but his options were limited. Torao came to mind, but Touma quickly dismissed the idea. He envisioned the smug look his friend would give him if he asked for any kind of sex advice. He also knew Torao wouldn’t let him live it down.

Eventually, Touma decided they would just manage it on their own. And if they ended up agreeing it was too risky, Touma wouldn’t be too upset about it. He wasn’t dating Riku for the sole reason of getting into pants and his health was more important.

Although it seemed like Touma was more concerned about that than Riku himself on the matter as time went on.

It was early February and the subject hadn’t been brought up in a while. Touma was beginning to think Riku had moved on from it for now, until he received a rabbit chat late one night.

He happened to still be awake, scrolling through various SNS on his phone when the message notification popped up. Seeing Riku’s name brought a smile to his lips as he opened it.

> **[Riku]:** Touma-san! Are you still awake?  
>  **[Touma]:** Yeah but why are you? I thought you had something early in the morning for work.  
>  **[Riku]:** I do, but there’s something I want to discuss with you after doing some research and I waited until the others went to bed so I wouldn’t be interrupted.

Based on that context alone, it wasn’t hard for Touma to piece together what Riku wanted to talk about if he didn’t want his group mates to find out. But he wanted to get his boyfriend to say it.

> **[Touma]:** And what’s that?

There was hesitation on Riku’s end despite the fact _he_ was the one to bring up the topic. Touma watched the little dots next to Riku’s name move and stop for a couple of minutes before he finally sent his reply.

> **[Riku]:** I’ve been doing some more thinking and I want us to try it again.

Touma shook his head although he expected that kind of reply. Riku wanted to have sex but couldn’t bring himself to even write it out.

> **[Touma]:** We don’t have to rush this, ya know?  
>  **[Riku]:** I know, I know. I just want to experience this with you.

It was now Touma’s turn to drag out his response. He would very much like sleep with Riku as much as the other man did but he thought back to their previous first attempt at it.

Riku was sprawled out underneath him, shirtless, on his couch. It was all in the heat of the moment and while nothing bad happened, the interruption of Touma’s phone ringing stopped them before they got too far. He took that as a sign they shouldn’t go any further yet and hadn’t tried again since.

Since Touma still hadn’t responded, Riku must have thought something was wrong by sending another message.

> **[Riku]:** I’m sorry that I’m pushing too much for this. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.

That got Touma to hastily type something back.

> **[Touma]:** That’s not it at all, Riku. I’m just still worried about you if we try.  
>  **[Riku]:** I appreciate your concern, Touma-san. But I’m not that weak and I’ve looked up ways to help prevent an attack. I know I can handle this if we try.

Touma still wasn’t a hundred percent convinced but he was finding it harder to argue with Riku, his resolve chipping away. It was hard to deny Riku what he really wanted and besides, Touma wanted it too.

> **[Touma]:** Alright, but we need to figure out when our schedules match up.

It was weird planning sex in this manner as if they were setting up an appointment. He was used to it just happening with little forethought.

> **[Riku]:** Well, I was thinking about the night of the thirteenth since we already have plans to meet up?  
>  **[Riku]:** It can be our way to celebrate Valentine’s Day! ♡＾▽＾♡

It was an option. Their plans for that night was going out for dinner but Touma hadn’t thought about it as an option since it was so soon. He should have known Riku would already have planned it out this far before discussing it with him again.

His hands shook as he typed back his response.

> **[Touma]:** Then it’ll be that night.  
>  **[Riku]:**   ＼（＾▽＾）／  
>  **[Riku]:** I’m looking forward to it!!!  
>  **[Riku]:** I should get to bed now so I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Touma-san!  
>  **[Touma]:** Night, Riku.

Touma dropped his phone next to him on the bed and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. In little over a week, he was going to have sex with Nanase Riku and he didn’t know how to handle that.

*

The days leading up to their date, and planned activities, seemed to speed by faster than Touma expected. Neither of them brought it up per se after that late-night conversation, but there was different energy between them whenever they happened to pass each other on the job. It as the anticipation of what was to come, Touma reasoned.

“Has something changed between you and Nanase?” Torao asked as they entered their dressing room.

They’d just finished up a taping with IDOLiSH7 and were heading out for their separate jobs.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Touma said, brushing it off.

“Hmm.” Torao was unconvinced. He glanced away from him and asked, “Minami, what you think is going between the lovebirds?”

Touma clenched his jaw and paused in taking off his shirt, bracing for whatever the younger man would pick apart from him.

Minami gave him a look over. “I’d say something is going on between them. Perhaps taking things to the next level?”

Touma felt the heat rise on his face and even up to the tips of his ears. Was it really that obvious?

Torao clapped him on the back. “It’s about damn time you two did. I was starting to think you never would,” he said with a laugh.

Touma continued taking off his shirt and said, “It’s none of your damn business what we do or when we do it.”

“Oh, someone’s testy. I hope a good lay will mellow you out then,” Torao said with a smirk.

Minami laughed as Haruka exclaimed, “Gross! Can we not talk about this!?”

Touma clenched his shirt in hands, unable to move, as he wanted the floor to swallow him right then and there. Why did he want to be friends with these guys in first place?

*

The night finally arrived. Dinner was enjoyable, but both seemed rather impatient to get through it. Once they finished, they made their way to Touma’s apartment.

They hung their jackets up by the door and slipped off their shoes in relative silence. There was nervous energy between them that reminded Touma of when they first started dating.

And now that they were here, Touma didn’t know how to proceed.

Riku broke the silence. “I’m going to go freshen up in the bathroom if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Riku pulled something out of his jacket pocket and held it out to him. “Do you mind putting this by the bed?”

Touma looked down to see that Riku was handing him his inhaler.

“Sure,” he said, extending his hand.

Riku dropped it into his hand without a second thought and walked past him.

Touma stood there, staring at the item in his palm. He’d never seen Riku use it around him before and he really, really hoped he wouldn’t have to tonight.

When he heard the bathroom door close, it snapped Touma out of his thoughts. He crossed the apartment, setting the box of chocolate Riku gave him earlier in the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom. He carried the inhaler over to the nightstand and gently set it down.

He then opened the drawer to retrieve the bottle of lube and box of condoms, removing one and placed them both next to the inhaler.

Touma wasn’t sure how long Riku would take and began to pace the room as his pent-up energy took over.  

 _This was actually happening,_ he thought as he nervously chewed on his thumbnail. It had been on his mind all day and he was sure the guys knew what was up. But he didn’t care at this point.  

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Touma stopped and crossed his arms against his chest.

“Everything alright?” Riku asked as he walked up to him.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it?”

“I can tell you’re worrying again,” Riku said. “I promise I’ll let you know to stop if I have trouble breathing.”

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Touma’s neck, bring their bodies closer. Touma uncrossed his arms and his hands found their place on Riku’s hips.

“I trust you, Touma. It’ll be okay.”

Touma wasn’t used to people telling him that. Instead of dwelling on it or his concern, he leaned in and kissed Riku.

Riku inhaled sharply as he pressed his body flush against Touma’s, kissing back. However, Touma didn’t let it last long as he soon pulled away.

“I think we’re a bit overdressed,” he said, taking a hold of the hem of Riku’s shirt.

He pushed the shirt up and over Riku’s head as the other raised his arms to make it easier to remove it. Touma then tossed it to the floor as Riku started on his shirt. He was glad Riku was dressed in multiple layers like he tended to do, making this quicker.

With trembling fingers, Riku undid the buttons on his shirt one by one. It was clear that despite his desire in wanting to do this, Riku was still nervous. Touma hoped it was a mixture of excitement as well because under his own confident exterior, was a bundle of nerves and eagerness.

Touma kept his hands steady as they made work of each other’s pants. Once they were kicked to the side, but still clad in their boxers, Touma took Riku’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. He guided him to lie down, peppering his face with light kisses, as he positioned himself over Riku.

He sat back on his knees and gazed down at his boyfriend to take in the sight before him. Sure, he’d seen him shirtless before, but it was different seeing Riku like this in his bed.

He must have stared for too long when Riku shifted and asked, “Is something wrong?” There was a hint of concern in his tone as he glanced down at his body.

Touma smirked as he leaned back over Riku and framed his arms on either side of his head on the pillow. “Not at all. Just admiring the view.”

Even if his words were cliché, they still brought a blush to Riku’s cheeks. It was probably the first time someone had even said it to Riku. Just about everything they were about to do was all new for Riku and Touma wanted it to be perfect for him. (He normally wouldn’t be such a sap but somehow Riku brought that out of him.)

Touma closed the gap between them and captured Riku’s lips without another word. He kept the kisses light and slow at first with no intention of rushing. It was just the two of them tonight with all the time in the world and Touma wanted to savor this moment.

Riku ran his hands up Touma’s chest and over his shoulders, running one hand up into his hair. He curled the locks around his fingers and gave a slight tug, pulling a short moan from Touma. Ever since Riku discovered Touma liked having his hair pulled, he never let the opportunity slip by him when they were alone.

The slow pace wasn’t what Riku was after that night. He swiped his tongue across Touma’s lip, wanting more. Touma parted them and Riku slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. It turned him on more with Riku being more demanding and assertive with that he wanted from Touma. It was a sharp contrast to how Riku was when they first started dating.

As the kissing continued, Touma lowered his hips but keep his chest hovering above Riku, supported by his arms as to not put any weight on him there. He couldn't help but grind his hips down onto Riku, causing them each to groan between kisses.

Deciding now was the time to move things along, Touma began trailing his lips down Riku’s jaw and neck, leaving light kisses as he went. Riku tilted his face to the side to give him easier access as he made his way down his neck. As Touma pressed his lips onto his skin, he wished he could leave a mark there for all to see. If their careers were different, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Leave a nice little mark at the base of his neck for all to see the next day.

But Touma behaved himself and continued. As his lips trailed down Riku’s chest, he focused on Riku’s breathing. It was nothing out of the ordinary which meant everything was going well, but Touma didn’t want to let his guard down just yet.

Except, he did want to try something. He glanced up to see Riku with his eyes closed and leaned over to the right. He took Riku’s nipple between his lips and swiped his tongue across it.

Riku’s reaction was instantaneous as his breath hitched and his head snapped down to look at him, eyes wide.

Touma pulled away and asked, “Are you okay?” as Riku said, “Why did you stop?”

“Because I thought you were starting to have trouble breathing.”

Riku shook his head. “I’m okay, Touma. Just caught me surprise, is all,” he said.

Touma noticed Riku’s chest was turning a splotchy red.

“Safe to assume you enjoyed it then?”

Riku glanced to the side, almost as if he was ashamed, and nodded.

“Hey, Riku, look at me,” Touma said, gently. He waited until Riku slowly met his gaze again. “Don’t feel embarrassed by something that makes you feel good, okay? If you like something, let me know so I can keep doing it. And if you don’t, tell me as well. I want you to enjoy this.”

“I can do that,” Riku said. “C-could you do that again?”

Touma grinned as he lowered back down and resumed where he left off. He looked back up at Riku as he swirled his tongue around the bud. Riku tightened his grasp that was still in Touma’s hair and bucked his hips ups, rubbing his half-hard cock against Touma’s.

He remained there for a bit longer before moving along, wanting to explore the rest of Riku’s body. He was curious to see what other reactions he could draw out from him. He kissed down along Riku’s abdomen as he brought his hands to rest on his hips. When he reached the waistband of Riku’s boxers, he paused, rubbing his thumbs against Riku’s hip bone.

“This is the last time I’ll ask, but are you sure you want to do this?” He needed that last confirmation before they went any further, despite how badly he wanted this right now.

Riku wiggled his hips, drawing Touma’s attention to his dick. “Touma, _please_ ,” he whined.

Touma couldn’t deny him after that. But he still wanted to tease him just a bit more.

“You sure?” he asked, maintaining eye contact as he leaned down. He mouthed at Riku’s clothed dick, feeling it twitch at the contact.

Riku bit his bottom lip as he moaned, “Yes, Touma!”

The sound of Riku moaning his name went straight to Touma’s dick. While Riku gave everything else of himself to the world, this was reserved for his ears only.

He kept going until he was fully hard before sitting up to remove Riku’s last bit of clothing. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down. Riku lifted his hips to assist and Touma tossed them to the floor.

Touma paused again to drink in the new sight. He wanted to burn the image into his memory of Riku naked in his bed, staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. It was a truly beautiful sight.

“Are you just going to keep staring at me all night, Touma-san?” Riku asked, the corner of his lips turning up into a smirk.

“It’s hard not to. You look too good like this,” Touma said as he leaned over to the nightstand.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and condom, dropping the later onto the bed next to him. He opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, coating them well as he tried to warm it up a little so that it wouldn’t be as uncomfortable for Riku.

Touma gently pushed Riku’s knees apart, spreading his legs open so that he could fit better between them. Riku’s eyes were locked on him as he repositioned himself between his legs by lying down on his stomach.

He kissed the inside of Riku’s thigh. “If it hurts at all or you need me to slow down, let me know.”

Riku took a deep breath and said, “Okay.”

Once he was comfortable, Touma took Riku’s cock into his hand and dragged his tongue from the base up to the tip. As he reached the tip, he wrapped his lips and it swirled his tongue around.

Riku bucked his hips up, forcing more of himself into Touma’s mouth.

Touma quickly pulled back, gagging a little at the suddenness, and used his other hand to hold Riku’s hips down.

“Sorry,” Riku said breathlessly.

“It’s okay,” Touma replied.

A passing thought of his wouldn’t mind Riku fucking his mouth but that would be something to try another day if Riku was interested.

He repositioned himself and took Riku back into his mouth as he brought his lubed slicked fingers towards his entrance. While he worked his mouth on Riku’s cock, Touma rubbed a finger against him before slowly pushing one in. He kept his eyes on Riku’s face for any signs of pain as he felt Riku’s body tense up at the intrusion.

He paused for a moment, letting Riku adjust to the feeling before he began to ease it in and out as he continued sucking him off. Once Touma felt like Riku was used to it enough, he slipped in a second finger. He pulled his mouth off his cock as he began to work him open, so he wouldn’t overstimulate him.

Riku’s hands were clenched into fists, holding on to the sheet under him tight. But while it was uncomfortable for him, he wasn’t having any trouble breathing so that gave Touma the encouragement to continue. From there, he began to scissor him open.

“You’re doing great, Riku,” Touma said, rubbing his other hand against the inside of his thigh. “It’ll start feeling better soon, I promise.”

Riku only nodded, shutting his eyes.

He added a third finger to further stretch Riku and ensure he was properly prepared. This was not something he wanted to rush. Touma angled his hand ever so slightly, causing Riku’s body to twitch. He grinned, knowing he found the spot.

Touma tried aiming for it again, and when he did, Riku arched his back and couldn’t hold back the yelp that escaped his lips.

“Feel good?” Touma asked. 

“Y-yes,” Riku moaned, taking in a deep breath.

The longer Touma continued fingering him, Riku began to enjoy it more, meeting the thrust of his fingers. That’s when Touma knew he ready.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet next to him. (He was going to wash them later anyway.) Touma pulled off his own boxers, freeing his semi-hard cock. The way Riku stared at it didn’t escape his notice as he picked up the condom.

Touma tore the package open and fisted himself until he was fully hard, all while Riku watched with half-lidded eyes, before rolling the condom on. He squeezed more lube onto his hand and coated himself with it.

Riku opened his legs wider as Touma repositioned himself between them. He leaned forward and gave Riku a quick, messy kiss before lining his cock up with his stretched hole. He guided the tip in and placed his hands on Riku’s hips, gently thrusting in. Touma kept it slow as he watched Riku’s reaction again.

Riku squeezed his eyes shut and took slow, deep breaths. He’d done well up until this point, but now was the time to really see how far Riku could go.  

It was hard to not fully thrust into him at once, but Touma restrained himself. He gripped harder at Riku’s hips as pushed into the tight heat. As he did, Riku’s breathing started to quicken and become shallower.

Touma halted immediately. “Riku, are you okay? Need me to stop?”

“Yes, just for a moment.”

“Got it.”

Touma nervously waited for Riku to regain control of his breathing or to see if he needed his inhaler.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Riku’s breathing evened back out. “Please, continue,” he said.

Touma nodded and finished thrusting in. Once he was fully inside, he paused and remained still to allow Riku to adjust to the new feeling.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Riku said shortly.

Touma slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He let out a low moan as his head fell back, thoroughly enjoying how Riku felt around him. And he hoped it was going to feel just as good for him as well.

He gradually increased the pace which seemed to be what Riku needed as breathy moans began to pour out of him. It gave Touma all the encouragement that he needed to keep going.

The only problem now was, Touma started feeling that growing tightness in the pit of his stomach. It was far too soon to start reaching his climax now as they were just getting started. He closed his eyes, trying to think of whatever he could to delay it, but it was no good.

Whether it was all of the pent emotions of finally doing with this Riku or the fact Touma hadn’t done this in a while that caused him to come too soon.

“Fuck, _Riku –_ ” he called.

Touma lost himself as his thrusts became erratic until he released. Once he was finished, he hunched over and buried his face in Riku’s neck, hiding his face in shame. He was still mindful to keep his weight off him.

He knew this happened, but he didn’t think it would happen to him.

“I’m sorry, Riku,” he mumbled.

Touma felt Riku wrap his arms around him, running one hand up to cradle the back of his head, stroking his hair.

“What are you apologizing for?”

Touma groaned. He didn’t want to say it, but he couldn’t ignore him. “For you know, coming too early and not getting you off,” he rushed out quickly.

“Oh,” Riku said as if he honestly didn’t realize that’s what happened.

 _He’s too naïve for his own good sometimes_ , Touma thought.

“It’s okay, Touma,” Riku added, pressing his lips to Touma’s temple.

Touma appreciated the sentiment, but it didn’t make him feel any better. “Thanks, but it’s not okay. I wanted your first time to go better than this.”

Riku dropped his hand down to rest on Touma’s shoulder. “Touma, can you look at me?”

He shook his head, refusing to face him just yet.

“Please?”

Touma hesitated for a few more seconds, trying to muster any dignity he had left, before pushing himself up. He braced his forearm above Riku’s head and looked down at him.

Riku cupped the sides of Touma’s face and smiled up at him. Touma searched his face for any signs of disappointment but found nothing.

“I couldn’t have asked for anything better than to share my first time with you, Touma. Please don’t beat yourself up over it because it didn’t go the way you planned.”

“Leave it to you to say something sappy like that,” he huffed.

Riku laughed. “But it’s true!”

He pulled Touma’s face closer to him and Touma adjusted the angle as their lips met. It helped Touma relax.

As they continued to kiss, Touma brought his other hand down to wrap around Riku’s softening cock and began to jerk him off. He wasn’t going to let this end without Riku coming too.

Riku broke off the kiss, making it easier for him to breath when Touma increased his speed.

Touma leaned his forehead against Riku’s as he continued. It didn’t take much longer before Riku was coming all over his hand and stomach with Touma’s name on his lips.

After he finished, they both remained in their positions, breathing heavily.

“How are you feeling?” Touma asked, brushing Riku’s sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Amazing,” Riku simply replied.

Touma chuckled. “I meant your breathing.”

“I’m fine. You worry too much.”

“Yeah, well it’s because I love you.”

The words slipped out before Touma could register what he said.

Riku was the first to process them. “You love me?” he asked, eyes lighting up.

“Uh –” Touma was not prepared for this situation. Yeah, the feelings were genuine but that didn’t mean he was ready to say them. He was too afraid of what would happen afterward. It would make it all too real and was this something they could even have?

Instead of confirming or denying it, he pulled away from Riku. “I’m going to get a towel to clean you off with.”

Riku sat up and called after him. “Touma, wait.”

But Touma didn’t spare him a glance as he pulled off the condom and tied it before tossing it into the trashcan close to the bed. He rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, even if his legs protested the movement.

He couldn’t believe he just blurted out those words now, especially right after coming early during their first time.

Once in the bathroom, he washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face.

“Perfect timing on that one, Inumaru,” he muttered to his reflection.

He grabbed a washcloth and wetted it with warm water. What would happen next for them? He couldn’t take the words back and act like they weren’t said.

Touma returned to the bedroom and avoided eye contact with Riku as he sat back down on the bed.

Riku didn’t say anything as Touma cleaned him off. Just laid there and watched him silently. It was odd having Riku be so quiet.

When he was done, Touma tossed the cloth onto his pile of clothes to deal with later and flopped down next to Riku, staring up at the ceiling. He needed to say something but didn’t know where to start.

A moment later, Riku grabbed his arm and lifted it up so he could slide up next to him. Their sweat tacky bodies pressing together wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but neither seemed to mind enough in that moment.

Riku brought Touma’s arm down to rest on his waist before wrapping his own across Touma.

“I love you, too, Touma,” he said.

The tension in Touma’s chest loosened at those words. However, he still wasn’t sure what to say next.

“Uh – glad to hear it.”

Riku snorted. “You’re not very good with words sometimes.”

“Hey!” Touma pinched Riku’s side, causing him to yelp.

“It’s okay. I still love you anyway,” Riku said with a chuckle.

Touma looked down at Riku and wondered how did get so lucky to have this man love him in return. A man he said some awful things to in the past and been associated with horrible acts that hurt people Riku cared about. How could this man fall in love with him after all that?

“Just accept my feelings are the same and don’t worry, alright?” Riku said.

“How did you –?”

Riku laughed as he tilted his head back to look up at Touma. “I’ve known you for a couple of years now, and I’d like to think I’ve come to understand you better.” He absentmindedly began to drag his fingers lightly across Touma’s chest. “After everything we’ve been through until now, the good and the bad, I’m really glad we met that day in front of that shop. It was from that day that you became a part of my life.”

“Riku, I –”

Riku continued. “I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

Touma pulled his arm tighter around Riku and kissed his forehead. The younger man somehow always knew what to say. He silently thanked the universe for bringing them together. It wasn’t a smooth journey but all that mattered was that they were here together now. They made it this far, so they could figure out the rest together as well.

“Happy Valentine’s, Riku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed this, I'll love you forever if you leave a kudos and consider a comment as well. 
> 
> I have a spicer sequel to this planned that I hope to have up soon. So if you want to know when that's happening, follow me on twitter @tripcreates!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share on twitter, use this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1096166489432956929). Or if you’re still on tumblr, this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/182811317866/no-more-waiting).


End file.
